El costo de la felicidad
by frances-k
Summary: Inspirado en 16 and pregnant de MTV. Muestra a traves de nuestros personajes canon lo que ocurre con la realidad del embarazo adolescente y sus consecuencias y las decisiones que hay que tomar y que afectan a toda la familia y cercanos.
1. prologo

**El Costo de la felicidad**

**prologo**

Como puedo saber si lo hacemos esta bien o mal,

Solo el destino puede responderme esta encrucijada que tenemos en este momento.

Esta es mi historia junto a mi novio y un futuro que estamos a punto de cambiar.

Todos pueden decir que estamos haciendo lo incorrecto

Pero para nosotros es un acto de amor para esta personita que tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz….

**Capitulo 1**

**Tomando las decisiones… solos.**

Cada momento que pasaba veian que nada podía cambiar lo sucedió hace ya un par de meses

En el que su vida daba un vuelco a su destino y decidir que hacer con este "problema"

Edward no lo veía como tal tampoco Bella pero asi lo ven sus cercanos.

-Edward ¿has conseguido la dirección?- pregunta una muy nerviosa e insegura Bella.

-claro, es cosa de nosotros a que hora hemos de ir, solo que…

Bella vio algo de vacilación en su mirada y no estaba segura si era lo que ella estaba pensando

Mientras que Edward no sabia como expresar sus palabras y ponerlas en orden sin alterar a su novia hormonalmente desesperada… que no sabe como actuar

-¿Qué?, te arrepientes de la decisión?- le pregunta un poco alterada Bella

-no, no es eso es solo que… hay mucho que perder y mucho que ganar aun asi no me arrepiento y tu?

Bella no lo podía seguir escuchando ya que un ataque de nervios e indecisión la estaban atacando en ese mismo instante

"malditas hormonas"

-bella, no te preocupes, hemos tomado una decisión y la seguiremos hasta donde tu quieras

-gracias, se que no es fácil tampoco para ti ya que somos dos eligiendo un futuro mejor para ella.

Claro, ya sabían lo que era por tener cuatro meses pudieron comprobar que aquella personita tenia todo bien mostrado para decir "si soy una niña".

-edward es hora de ir ya, no hay marcha atrás- le dijo una decidida Bella.

-si amor, es la hora, no hay marcha atrás.

---

En letras grandes aquel letrero les mostraba su futuro a seguir en aquel lugar podrían buscar el apoyo que no recibían de quienes tenían pensado recibirlo, aunque eso no les impedía seguir con lo planeado, esto se trataba de ellos dos y de nadie mas.

Espero que sea de su agrado

Xoxo

Francés-k


	2. cada cuanto podemos suspirar

**Capitulo 2 **

**Cada cuanto podemos suspirar**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para Edward, no podía imaginarse entrar en esa oficina y ver a aquellas personas que se quedarían con su futuro, quienes se encargarían de darles todo el amor del mundo y demás, se preguntaba porque el no podía hacer eso, solo sabia que este momento todo iba a cambiar.

-es la hora de que conozcan a los forrest- dijo la asistente social.

Bella solo podía asentir con la cabeza porque sabia que si trataba de decir alguna palabra solo saldría una voz quebrada y solo causaría la preocupación ya latente en su adolescente novio.

-hagamos esto de una vez-dijo con voz decidida Edward.

- si, solo hagamoslo dijo Bella con su voz queda.

Entraron en aquella espaciosa oficina que esperaban ansiosos una joven pareja, Bella ante esta escena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir ya que ellos le insiraban confianza para lo que su futuro necesitaba.

-hola soy Marta Sullivan y ellos son Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan….

-Solo díganme bella- interrumpió una sonriente Bella que dejo perplejo a su novio por su reacción tan relajada.

-hola, yo soy Morgan hunter y el es mi esposo Andrew, es un placer enorme conocerlos- despues de presentarse se lanzo a abrazar a la muchacha sin ningún problema de ser recibida ya que la joven también la abrazó con la misma efusividad dejando otra vez perplejo a Edward.

- y cuéntenme algo de ustedes…-bella fue interrumpida por Andrew que no aguanto por su nerviosismo.

- queremos que sepan que estamos abiertos a cualquier opción para el proceso de adopción, sea abierta, cerrada, con lo que quieran que sea-lo dijo tan rápido por su nerviosismo que no se percato de la sonrisa que tenían todos los presentes, incluso el nervioso de Edward estaba mas relajado.

-solo queremos saber si la van a querer tanto como la queremos nosotros ahora, aunque la estemos entregando la queremos mucho-dijo Edward al borde de las lagrimas por lo que su corazón le había hecho decir.

- la amaremos con todo nuestro corazón y queremos que ustedes sean parte de su vida, aunque opten por la adopción cerrada queremos que sean parte de ella- dijo Morgan.

-¿sus padres que dicen sobre su decisión?-comento Andrew, pero luego de ver la expresión de Bella se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta.

-mi madre no esta deacuerdo, porque dice que podemos hacer esto juntos- dijo una deprimida Bella que fue confortada por los brazos de una maternal Morgan.

-mis padres nos han dado el apoyo de lo tengamos pensado hacer,solo es cosa de decirles que…-dejo la frase abierta para que Bella diera la noticia definitiva.

-ustedes serán los padres de nuestro futuro-contesto con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro esta chica que sabia lo que iba a suceder desde ahora en adelante.

El joven matrimonio no pudo aguantar la felicidad que se lanzaron a los brazos de estos jóvenes que acaban de cambiar el destino de sus vidas.

-entonces, es hora de comenzar a hacer los tramites para que el proceso sea mas rapidos de… disculpen si suena como un traspaso de paquete pero es el momento de "sellar este compromiso"-dijo con un cambio de palabras la asistente social que vio toda la escena enternisada por la emoción y por ver que todo estaba en orden con estos jóvenes que desde que los vio entrar en la oficina por primera vez no pudo evitar sentir un cariño enorme hacia ellos ya que los vio tan perdidos por lo que los acogió para que no sintieran que no tenían apoyo, ese apoyo que deben tener para saber que lo que están haciendo no es malo, es el mejor acto de amor.

Sin mas

Xoxo

Francés-k.


	3. Meter sus narices cuando nadie los llama

**Capitulo 3**

**Meter sus narices cuando nadie los llama**

Bella a pesar de estar en un avanzado estado de embarazo todavía persistían esas molestas nauseas matutinas, aunque de matutinas no tenían nada porque se la pasaba vomitando, incluso en el colegio. Ya era un martirio que todos supieran de su embarazo sino que para rematarla las "muchachitas" de sus compañeras se la pasaban haciendo comentarios a Edward que no le simpatizaban a este para nada.

-saben, ya me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus comentarios sarnosos-le dijo un enfurecido Edward a sus queridas compañeras.

-solo tratamos de darte apoyo moral, cual es el problema con eso querido.

-querido el otro que tienes escondido debajo de tu cama pero yo no soy ni seré tu querido-dijo muy ofuscado Edward –vamos amor debes de alimentarte.

Tomando de la mano a Bella para ir a la cafetería y sentarse a comer su almuerzo.

-hola chicos nos tenían muy abandonados- dijo una Alice demasiado efusiva para todo lo que había sucedido días atrás en los cuales prácticamente… para resumir les dijo palabras no muy agradables a sus oídos.

-si ya pensaba que se habían fugado u algo así- les dijo como siempre un simpático Emmett

-saben nadie los ha invitado a sentarse con nosotros así que mejor den media vueltecita y nos dejan solos a nosotros tres-dijo un ya furioso Edward que estaba a punto de explotar por el comentario de su familia.

-¿acaso ya no lo darán en adopción?-dijo una interesada Rosalie que venía junto a su gemelo Jasper.

-eso no es problema tuyo así que déjennos solos por favor-dijo Bella que ya se ponía nerviosa con todas las miradas que estaban atrayendo con su discusión, puesto que era muy raro que ellos discutieran, ya que incluyendo a Bella, Rosalie y Jasper todos eran conocidos como el clan Cullen, pero desde que criticaron su decisión de dar a su futuro en adopción no paraban de criticarlo y por consiguiente los Cullen comenzaron a distanciarse y ya llevaban muchas semanas así.

-ahh no sean así, solo lo decíamos por mejor, no es para que reaccionaran de esa manera tan exagerada- comento la pequeña del grupo con un aire despreocupado.

-si, además están siendo egoísta con el bebe por entregarlo en adopción y…-decía otra despreocupada Rosalie que fue interrumpida por un cabreado Edward.

-¿disculpa?, ¿que estás hablando de egoísmo?, cuando tu eres el ser más egoísta de este planeta, que junto con mi hermana en lo único que piensan es en que se compraran para meter en su abarrotado closet, nosotros al menos estamos pensando en otra vida que no seamos nosotros mismos, es verdad somos jóvenes para ser padres, pero podríamos quedarnos con nuestra bebe, pero para eso deberíamos dar el tiempo que podríamos dedicarle para trabajar para poder mantenerla porque la gente no vive de aire, no se alimenta solo de amor…- les decía a sus hermanos que estaban sorprendidos hasta que Alice lo interrumpió dando un grito como loca.

- es una niña, hay que comprarle algo rosa y…

- a eso me refería cuando decía que vives en una burbuja donde te importan cosas banales, eres demasiado superficial, no pensé que mi propia sangre me ignorara cuando le hablo en serio- dijo ya un rendido Edward tratando de hacer entender a los que considero una vez su familia.

- entonces porque no se cuidaron como correspondían par de calientes-les hablo con la voz más calmada que pudo Emmett…aunque fue un comentario demasiado fuera de lugar.

- me extraña que no sepas que los anticonceptivos en general no todos son 100% seguros- le dijo Jasper a su cuñado ya que por la cara que puso Emmett… seria para retrato.

-ahhhhh- solo fue lo único que atino a decir, a decir verdad Emmett era un chico muy inteligente, solo lo hacía para llamar la atención y ser el payasito del grupo.

-saben, cuando decidan si nos darán su apoyo en nuestras decisiones les estaremos esperando, hasta entonces absténganse de acercarse a nosotros-dijo Bella poniéndose en pie para caminar fuera de la cafetería que lo único que podía hacer en este momento para evitar las miradas que le daban sus queridos compañeros.

Todos quedaron viendo como se iba una cabizbaja Bella por el rechazo de su decisión a lo que estaban haciendo, en ellos buscaban el apoyo para su resolución y solo encontraron criticas ni siquiera una opinión lógica y constructiva, solo encontraron que sus amigos a los cuales habían apoyado en todo fueron los primeros en usar palabras duras e incomprensibles para lo que estaban pasando.

-bueno, ya la escucharon-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

-Ed, debes comprendernos nosotros…-Edward no dejo terminar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de comprenderlos?, ustedes no están pasando por nuestra situación, solo quieren meterse en nuestras decisiones sin permiso, esto no tiene que ver con ustedes, solo esperábamos su apoyo, no sus criticas-dijo Edward ya cansado con el tema.

Claro que Bella no se podía de salvar de las miradas de los curiosos que buscaban su ya abultado vientre que ya se pronunciaba del sweater que era de su novio.

--------------

-ahora vamos a ver cuánto peso has ganado en este mes y realizaremos una ecografía, ven súbete a la pesa- le dijo el doctor Coccio, su ginecoobstetra.

-creo que aquí veremos la cajita feliz de McDonald's y la pizza que te comiste hace dos horas-dijo un chistoso Edward que se quedo callado cuando vio la mirada asesina que le daba su adorada Bells.

-¿de cuantos trozos estamos hablando?-pregunto un divertido doctor que de inmediato se quedo pasmado cuando escucho la despreocupada respuesta que daba su paciente.

-una pizza entera familiar hot-cheese española-dijo bella.

-estamos comiendo demasiado y eso va a tener que cambiar Bella, te daré una dieta a seguir para que te mantengas en un peso más estable de acuerdo a tu tiempo de gestación ¿estamos?

-mmmm estamos-gruño Bella, claro, como ellos no eran atacados por los antojos, quien era ella para no darle en el gusto a sus hormonas y a su futuro que le pedía, más bien exigía comer esas cosas como cuando le dieron ganas enormes de comer galletas craket, quien era ella para negarse a ser eso.

-entonces, ya tienes 4 meses de embarazo y estas pesando ya 60kilos vamos a tener que darte la dieta de azúcar porque te dio el examen de glicemia muy alto así que menos azúcar, Edward debes ayudarme con esto porque Bella me está mirando feo en este instante por lo que acabo de comunicarle-dice el doc.

Ya fuera de la oficina a Bella le comienza a atacarle un antojo un tanto… raro.

-Edward, te necesito-le dijo una Bella un tanto calmada.

-siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites amor-le dijo cariñosamente Edward a su novia.

-no creo que me entiendas cariño, te. Necesito. Ahora-le dijo mas decidida Bella.

Edward todavía no le entendía hasta que la miro cuando pudo estacionarse fuera de la casa de sus progenitores y pudo darse cuenta de la necesidad que albergaba a Bella.

-¡¿en serio?!- dijo Edward un tanto extrañado, cosa que hizo sonreir a su novia por su reacción, en eso se fijo que la puerta de la casa de sus suegros era abierta para aparecer por ella la mujer que consideraba como otra o su verdadera madre, su adorada Esme.

-¿como les fue en la consulta?, espero que bien ya que este futurito debe crecer fuerte para cuando lo conozcamos-les dijo cuando los vio bajarse del auto y acercarse a acariciar el vientre de su "hija", ella y su esposo apoyaban cada decisión de ambos, que mas podían hacer si ellos ya tenían todo decidido y no pensaban retractarse al parecer, no asi la madre de Bella que cada dia la atosigaba con cosas que podía hacer pero siempre negándose a ayudarla a cuidar de la bebe en caso que quisiera conservarla.

-la joven aquí presente tiene un sobrepeso de 4 kilos por todo lo que come-le dijo Edward divertido a su madre bajo la mirada sulfurada de Bella.

-¿sabes? ese antojo que te comente en el auto se me quito y no creo que vuelva a tenerlo por muuuuucho tiempo-le dijo a su novio que la quedo mirando con cara de horror por molestarla, Esme que se había dado cuenta del "antojo de su hija" se rio a carcajada limpia por el castigo de su hijo.

- te comente que no hay que molestar a una mujer embarazada, ahora como el hombre que eres paga con tu castigo-le dijo Esme a su hijo sin dejar de reírse entrando a la casa.

"hoy no es mi dia" pensó Edward con la cabeza gacha entrando a su casa.

Nota: en el capitulo anterior me equivoque y le cambie el apellido a los padres adoptivos de l bebe es Forrest no Hunter, sorry

La historia esta inspirada en un cap que vi del reality show 16 and pregnant de MTV

Y LE DOY GRACIAS A TROYIS POR AYUDAME, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

Xoxo

Francés-k.


	4. verdades dichas y felicidad

**Capitulo 4**

**Verdades dichas y felicidad**

Ya como cada mañana Bella se despierta con unas enoooooooooooormes ganas de vomitar, cosa que no aguanta, que paso con el tiempo de que deberían terminar estos malditos malestares se decía cada vez que le sucedía esto, pero nada pasaba, fue cuando levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con su padre en la puerta del baño con un vaso de agua en la mano y el medicamento que le receto su médico para el malestar que le venia después del vomito, la acidez.

-ten cariño, parece que la bebe todavía no quiere que te sientas bien-le dijo con voz cálida su padre, Charlie. Luego de tener una pelea con su madre al día siguiente de su control prenatal decidió ir a vivir con su padre que no vivía tan lejos, lo malo era que quedaba a mas de 5 millas de la casa de Edward, ya no podía caminar para llegar a la casa de él, ahora debía usar el auto que estaba sin uso de su padre, era un auto decente que le daba la posibilidad de trasladarse de manera más rápida y no tenia que depender de su novio ni de nadie para hacer lo que ella quería.

-por favor no te burles de mi papi, ya tengo mucho con ella haciéndose notar en mis hormonas disparadas-le respondió Bella bajando las escaleras tragando el medicamento para ir a desayunar.

-no no no, tengo prohibido por Edward de que comas esas… como dijo ahh si, las galletas del mal, en serio no me hagas esconderlas de ti así que toma tus vitaminas, tu desayuno de capeones y te pones decente para cuando llegue este muchacho a terminar con los deberes para el lunes, yo me voy al trabajo, cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo besando su cabeza-cuida de esta cabeza loca que tienes por progenitora-dijo besando el vientre de su hija que parecía esperar gemelas en vez de una sola, cosa que él nunca iba a entender.

Así sin más Bella quedo sola en la casa para hacer… lo de siempre, limpiar, hacer sus deberes, lavar la ropa y cocinar el almuerzo para ella y para su novio cuando venía a verla.

Lo raro era que el timbre había sonado muy temprano para que ed llegara, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio parados en la puerta a quienes jamás pensó que serian.

-yo también te quiero Bells pero no es para que me esperes en tan arreglada ¿vamos a salir a algún lugar querida?-le respondió su Jasper, suyo porque era su mejor amigo.

-oye, yo no estoy pintado para que no me cuentes en la salida imaginaria- rezongó su hermoso Emmett por considerarla siempre como otra hermana a quien querer.

-chicos pasen o si prefieren nos sentamos en el jardín.

-ok-corearon los dos muchachos sin dejar de mirar a Bella cuando caminaba fuera de la casa para que no se cayera.

-que puedo hacer por ustedes chicos.

-queremos que sepan tu y ed que estamos para lo que necesiten-le respondió tranquilamente Jasper y Emmett apoyo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- nosotros solo pedimos que respeten nuestra decisión, por el modo que ustedes reaccionaron parecía que estuvieran negándonos un permiso o algo así, deben de entender que esto es muy difícil para nosotros, no es algo que estemos haciendo a la ligera-les decía Bells mientras se sentaba en el césped de su jardín delantero seguida por sus dos amigos.

-creo imaginarme lo que pueden estar viviendo, pero por favor entiéndeme mi niña, ese futurito, como le dice mi madre, es mi sangre, no lo sé, me sentí en la necesidad de dar una opinión, no me mires así se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero siento que la voy a perder de alguna manera sin poder decirle el día de mañana "ey pequeña soy tu tío emmy y te voy a querer y consentir mucho", no podre hacer eso Bellis-dijo Emmett con sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que querían salir de su prisión.

-Emmett, se como debes sentirte, pero por favor, comprendan nuestra decisión se los suplico…por favor-termino diciendo en susurros Bella a sus amigos-hermanos sentada frente a ellos.

En eso se dieron cuenta que a unos metros estaba estacionado Edward viéndolos desde su lugar apoyado en el auto.

-estabas escuchando-afirmo su novia.

-sip- le respondió tranquilamente-creo que es mejor entrar y comamos, ustedes se quedan y no acepto un no como respuesta-les dijo a sus amigos.

-no faltaba que lo digas, contar de comer de la exquisita comida de nuestra Bells somos felices ¿o no Emmett?-dijo parándose Jasper de su lugar

-vamos que ya muero de hambre-comento Emmett con una cara de devorarse una vaca entera

-entonces entremos- les dijo Edward.

-ehh chicos… ¿no se olvidan de algo?-les pregunto Bella a sus amigos y novio que volaron a ayudarla ponerse de pie.

Lo siento Bella/mi niña/amor-dijeron los tres chicos entrando con ella a la casa.

Ya saben

Xoxo

Francés-k.


	5. Eligiendo una opción… y un nombre

**Capitulo 5**

**Eligiendo una opción… y un nombre**

Hoy les tocaba otra de sus tantas entrevistas con la asistente social y la familia hunter, aunque ya habían tomado la decisión, estaban igual de nerviosos cada vez que tomaban camino hacia dichas oficinas.

-solo quiero estar segura que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, ¿es lo correcto bebe?-decía Bella al momento de llegar al edificio.

-Bells, trata de calmarte, recuerda que estas siendo atacada por las hormonas-le decía cariñosamente Edward.

-si, malas hormonas-refunfuñó bella haciendo reír a su novio.

Cabe decir que Edward estaba agradecido de esas "malas Hormonas" que le habían devuelto a sus brazos a su "amante bella" como solía llamarle cuando estaban juntos, porque para él, ella era una experta con sus manos, boca y… otras cosas más.

De tan solo acordarse estaba deseando que todo se repitiera como esa misma mañana.

-ok, según por lo que veo en tu rostro debes estar recordando lo sucedido hoy en la mañana y si te portas bien se volverá a repetir hoy, uggggggg malditas hormonas- comenzó a quejarse Bella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

-hola chico ya los hago pasar a las oficinas, solo debo de arreglar unos asuntos-les comento su asistente social, marta, que se alejo por el pasillo.

-cada vez que la veo, me recuerda a tu madre Eddy-le dijo bella mientras se recargaba en el hombro de este.

-opino lo mismo flaca, opino lo mismo.

-ahora si podemos entrar.

Los chicos la seguían de cerca sin ya una pizca de nervios, seguían diciéndose que esta era una decisión tomada, aunque sus "amigas" hayan seguido presionándolos con el tema no habían cambiado de parecer, no así sus amigos que los seguían apoyando desde aquel día que Bella les había conversado del tema afuera de la casa de esta.

-hola chicos gusto en verlos, como esta nuestro futurito hoy, ¿te ha molestado mucho o ya se aburrió de molestar? –les pregunto Andrew en cuanto los vio entrar y fueron abrazados por la pareja de esposos que ya se consideraban como otros amigos mas o como unos tíos.

-no, la ha seguido molestando con sus nauseas y sus ya antojos escandalosos-le decía Edward muy divertido con la situación.

-sigue riéndote, que al próximo que voy a molestar con mis antojos a las tres de la mañana es a ti porque te voy a telefonear con los antojos que me da la bebe y no a mi papa como lo he hecho hasta ahora-le dijo una muyyyyyyyyyyy cabreada Bella.

-Ed eso no se hace, ¿a caso no sabes que no debes de molestar a una mujer embarazada con hormonas descontrolada?, sin ofender Bells-le dice Andrew.

-ehhhh si, pero es que lo había olvidado, LO SIENTO AMORRRRRR PROMETO NO VOLVER A MOLESTAR PER O NO ME CASTIGUESSSSSSSS ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIII?-hablo desesperado Eddy porque sabía lo que perdía si la molestaba con eso.

- lo pensare.

-bueno ahora a lo que nos acontece el día de hoy, por lo que hemos hablado las otras veces han decidido que será una adopción abierta, quiero dejar en claro cuáles son los términos en este tipo de opciones, por favor Bella no me mires así cariño ya que esos son los términos que se utilizan en este tipo de acciones-dijo Marta.

-lo sé, solo que no lo encuentro cómodo es todo.

-bueno la adopción abierta consiste en _**La adopción "abierta" consiste en que los padres adoptivos dejan abierto la puerta entre su familia y la familia biológica del niño para que haya algún tipo de contacto entre los dos y quizás el niño también. Hay **__**muchas familias que han visto como esta forma de llevar una adopción ha beneficiado a sus hijos. Sé que la búsqueda de datos, información, nombres, caras, genes y más es un gran problema que preocupa a muchas personas adoptadas (si no a todas). Así que entiendo lo bueno que es darle este regalo que es una conexión fácilmente accesible a su pasado, sus orígenes.**_

_**Tanto los familiares biológicos como los adoptivos deben de tener muy claro sus ideas y lo que quieren de la relación **__**y que todo se pone por escrito en un contrato bien redactado firmado por los dos lados ante notario**__**. Esto no siempre se hace (como vais a ver a través de las historias verdaderas que siguen) pero he leído esta recomendación y me parece muy sensato.**_

_**En algunas adopciones abiertas lo único que se acuerdan es que al cumplir 18 años el niño tendrá la información necesaria para ponerse en contacto con su familia de origen para conseguir información, conocerles si quiere...**_

_**En otros casos la adopción está más abierta y se acuerdan para intercambiar información y quizás fotos periódicamente - cada año, cada seis meses...**_

_**Hay también casos aún más abiertos en que las dos familias tienen contacto cara a cara de vez en cuando o, incluso, mucho.**_

-haber si entendí bien, eso significa que podemos estar en su vida y verla cada vez que queramos o que los hunter decidan que podemos verla cada cierto tiempo ¿es así?-pregunto bella.

-si cariño, es decisión de lo que ustedes tengan planeado hacer para que esto quede sellado y dado por terminado la forma a realizar y tener en claro lo que sucederá de ahora en más. -ok, con eso quedo más tranquila ¿y tu cielo?-pregunta Bella a su novio

-es todo lo que puedo pedir, que nos den un poco de comunicación con ella y podamos verla, no importa si es una vez al año si ustedes nos quieren también en su vida-dijo muy tímidamente Edward por lo que le ofrecerían.

-solo les pedimos una sola cosa-les dijo la Sra. Hunter con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿y qué sería?-pregunta Bella.

-que ustedes elijan un nombre para la bebe-les dijo Andrew, los chicos solo pudieron quedar pasmados con la petición de sus "amigos", ya que no era fácil lo que estaban pidiéndoles; eso era como darles igual la oportunidad de echarse para atrás y hacían que comenzaran a darles dudas.

-eso no podemos hacerlo, es como si nos pidieran que le diéramos algo muy grande a la bebe y es su decisión, lo siento pero no-dijo muy seriamente Edward, no quería exponer a Bella en esa disyuntiva de dar algo muy valioso de un nombre cuando no podrían disfrutarla como sus padres ya era demasiado duro entregarla en adopción y no podían seguir sufriendo con esto.

-chicos no quisimos presionarlos, solo queríamos que ustedes participaran en todo ese proceso…-no pudo seguir Morgan porque fue interrumpida marta.

-no deben sentirse mal por lo que le han pedido chicos, no es malo y no deben sentir que es una presión solo es una petición de sus amigos hacia ustedes nada mas, se lo difícil que puede ser para ustedes pero deben estar tranquilos con todo lo que siga ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo?-les dijo con una voz casi anesteciadora para que pudieran calmar esos nervios que vio en tantas parejas que ayudo en este tipo de casos.

-está bien, tiene razón, ahora si me disculpan futurito está jugando con mi vejiga y me pide ir al baño-dijo Bella parándose causando la risa de todos los presentes por sus palabras y por su correr atropellado al baño.

-solo quiero que sepan que hablare con Bella sobre el nombre para la bebe, mas no nos pidan por favor-les pidió Edward a sus amigos presentes a lo que asintieron encantados.

-ok, que me perdí –dijo muy sonriente Bella después de "regar las margaritas".

-sobre la petición del nombre y ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que decidiremos, sobre la forma que se dará la adopción si será abierta o la quieren de otra manera, ustedes serán los padres pueden decírnoslo-les dijo Edward.

-queremos que sea abierta, los queremos la vida de la bebe y en la nuestra-les dijo Andrew.

-Entonces así será, y ya tengo una idea para el nombre de la bebe, que les parece "Natalie", significa natividad y es un nombre bonito-les dijo Bella sintiendo la mirada cómplice y divertida de su novio.

-querrás decir que es el nombre de tu colonia favorita porque te gusta fragancia y porque es azul-no pudo contener la risa su novio y todos lo acompañaron en su diversión mientras que Bella no pudo ocultar su vergüenza por ser descubierta por su novio.

-entonces Natalie será-les dijo más calmada Morgan

Ahora, solo les quedaba firmar los papeles para que todo quedara sellado y solo debían esperar que todo ocurriera del modo planeado…. Sin intervenciones.

……………

_**Hola ahora vamos con las explicaciones:**_

_**La información sobre la adopción abierta la encontré en una entrevista que busque en el preciado Google, de algún lado tenía que sacar la información, no podía poner cualquier cosa y debo informar como una buena autora que soy.**_

_**El nombre Natalie si es de una colonia que es azul, y es la que uso yop, y por la colonia aunque suene tonto o loco por esa misma colonia le puse el nombre a mi hija mayor que se llama Natalie Constanza después de una ardua batalla por encontrar nombres que nos gustaran a mí y a mi marido.**_

_**Lo otro, este fic. Está basado en el programa, no en un capitulo especifico, solo he tomado fragmentos de este para crearlo**_

_**Eso es todo espero reviews, alerts, pm como ustedes quieran**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Frances-k. **_


	6. Cada cosa debe estar en su lugar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Cada cosa debe estar en su lugar**

-quiero saber porque no nos apoyan con nuestra decisión y que sea una respuesta lógica-les hablo a su hermana y cuñada que se encontraban en la casa Cullen haciendo la tarea.

-vaya si te has dado el dolor de hablarnos-le dijo su hermana

-Alice, tu hermano te hizo una pregunta y debes contestársela ahora, se madura de una vez por todas hija-le amonesto su padre que no aguantaba más con esta situación al lado de su esposa que también las miraba molesta por su inmadurez para la situación que estaban pasando como familia.

-es que yo no puedo entenderlos papa, como ustedes pueden apoyar esta locura de querer dar en adopción a la bebe, ella es nuestra no pueden hacerle esto, tenerla lejos de nosotros, entregársela a alguien que no saben como son, no los apoyo y no lo hare-les respondió Alice.

-es que no se trata de decirles que no lo hagan porque la bebe no es nuestra es de Edward y Bella, nosotros podemos apoyarlos porque la decisión que han tomado es algo muy serio y sé que no lo han tomado a la ligera, y tu opinión debería no valerle a tu hermano pero sin embargo esta aquí preguntándose porque su única hermana no lo apoya-le respondió Esme.

-¿como que la única hermana?, eso quiere decir que Jasper y Emmett…-decía Rosalie.

-si, ellos nos apoyan, han conversado con bella y conmigo en la casa después de haber almorzado juntos hace un mes-les dijo Edward muy tranquilo, y por las caras de enfado que estaban poniendo las dos chicas ellas no estaban enteradas.

-no puedo creer que ese par nos haya traicionado Rosalie, debíamos ser un equipo de fuerza para hacerlos cambiar de parecer…-empezó a despotricar Alice hasta que fue interrumpida por un enojadísimo Carlisle.

-eso es todo lo que voy a tolerarte Marie Alice Cullen, estas y seguirás hablando como una niña frente a una situación sería que le sucede a tu hermano, estas castigada, por querer conspirar contra tu hermano, quiero que comiences a contar todo lo que tenían planeado hacer para quererlos hacer cambiar de opinión, y toda la ropa que compraste para la bebe se la iras a entregar a los padres adoptivos de Natalie, quiero que me entregues las llaves de tu auto porque yo te iré a dejar todas las mañanas y tu madre te recogerá, Rosalie, Alice tiene restringidas las salidas de ahora hasta nuevo aviso y aprovecha de decírselo a Jasper que se que comprenderá mejor toda esta situación. Todos ustedes los quiero sentados en media hora en la sala exceptuando a Bells y Ed a menos que quieran estar presentes, esto debe acabar ya-hablo Carlisle como buen adulto y padre, ya estaba cansado de que su hija a pesar de tener 16 años todavía quiera sentirse como una niña que ya no es.

-¿Quién es Natalie?-pregunto enfurruñada Alice por la actitud de su padre.

-es el nombre que le pusimos a la bebe ya que nos lo pidió la madre adoptiva hacerlo-le contesto Edward.

-¡ves, por eso no deben de….!-dijo Alice

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!, me canse, Alice a tu habitación, no bajaras hasta que comience la reunión, Rosalie ve a llamar a tu hermano y a Emmett esto acaba ahora, los quiero en 10 minutos no en media hora esto acaba ya.-dio por finalizada la discusión su padre.

-yo iré a buscar a Bella, quiero estar presente en esta reunión y quiero que ella esté presente también-les dijo Edward a sus padres por lo cual asintieron mientras veían como subía Alice despotricando por lo bajo hacia su familia por ser unos traidores y a Rose llamando muy nerviosa a los chicos, ya que estaba impresionada por los padres Cullen que nunca los había visto ser así con ninguno de sus hijos.

......

Diez minutos después estaban todos sentados en la sala para comenzar con esta reunión, por un lado del salón estaban sentados Carlisle y Esme sentados en los dos sillones antiguos, a su derecha sentados se encontraban Edward y Bella tomados de la mano y frente de los adultos estaban sentados en el amplio sofá Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett con una cara de de que iban a ser llevados al matadero. Carlisle como buen patriarca comenzó con las palabras:

-bueno, esta reunión ha sido convocada para todos los implicados, Ed y Bells están aquí voluntariamente ya que no están obligados a estar aquí pero lo están para hacer frente a todas las cosas que están sucediendo hoy; chicos esto no puede seguir así, ustedes dos chicas, sobre todo tu Alice debes de respetar las opiniones, decisiones y pensamientos de los demás, no puedes andar imponiendo tu pensar a las demás personas, todos nacimos con libre albedrio para lo que queramos hacer…

-pero eso…-le interrumpió Alice

-sin interrupciones, aquí ustedes van a escuchar y a acatar lo que se decida aquí, Rosalie y Jasper, me tome el atrevimiento de hablar con sus padres de que explicarles a se debe esta reunión y están absolutamente de acuerdo con esto, y escucharan y no dirán nada hasta que yo lo diga ¿está claro?

-si señor-dijeron a coro

-bien, ahora quiero que comprendan todo por lo que estamos pasando como familia, la situación por la que están pasando sus "hermanos" no es nada fácil, de partida, están pasando por el momento más difícil de sus vidas.. Alice no pongas esa cara, como decía, ellos se han visto en la encrucijada de que serán padres, porque su terapeuta dijo que aunque den en adopción a Natalie son sus padres biológicos…-dijo Carlisle que fue interrumpido por Emmett

-quien es Natalie-

-la bebe Emmett- dijeron a coro sus padres

-Ohh, solo era una duda, disculpen

-no te preocupes, como decía, deben entender que para la decisión que tomaron sus hermanos pasaron por un momento demasiado duro porque no es llegar y decir "oh si entreguémosla en adopción que mas", no, no fue así, porque basta verle la cara a ellos para saber que ha sido la decisión más difícil para ellos, están entregando una parte de felicidad de ellos y que quizás pudieron encontrarse con una pareja que no quisieran que ellos participaran en la vida de Natalie para más adelante, pero encontraron a un matrimonio que los ha acogido como si fueran amigos o como sus sobrinos, les han dado comunicado que sea una adopción abierta, y le han dado la oportunidad de escoger n nombre para la bebe, que por cierto, es muy "peculiar" Bells, en fin, ellos tomaron la decisión de dar a su futurito en adopción a otra familia que van a cuidarla y amarla cada día y ya agradecen a los chicos por darles la oportunidad de ser una familia completa, porque eso serna cuando tengan a la bebe en sus brazos para toda su vida.-dio por terminado su discurso.

Bella estaba demasiado emocional para decir algo, Edward no quería decir nada porque ya estaba todo dicho, Esme estaba esperando que los chicos dijeran algo para poder corregirlos porque sabía que tendría ella que hablar para aclararle las dudas que tuvieran o frenarlos como sucedería ahora…

-entonces tenemos que conformarnos con eso no, ser entes en la vida de la bebe como si no fuéramos nadie alrededor de ellas, no podremos decir nada respecto de su vida de cómo debería ser, nada hmmm-refunfuño Alice.

-exacto, y aunque no la dieran en adopción tampoco tendrían derecho a decir nada sobre como debería ser educada ni nada, serian solamente sus tíos y nosotros solos sus abuelos, ellos como sus padres llevarían ese trabajo sobre sus hombros, nosotros podríamos ayudarlos pero de ahí a decidir por ellos ,no lo haríamos-dijo su madre.

-nosotros no vamos a retractarnos en el apoyo que les entregaremos, nada nos hará cambiar de opinión, hemos dado nuestra palabra y no haremos nada para cambiarlas-les aseguro Jasper y Emmett apoyo también.

-lo que yo no entiendo es como pueden entregarla así sin más-dice Rosalie.

-no es así, cada día antes de dar nuestra confirmación de la adopción de Natalie, hemos sufrido como nadie, es alguien que tiene nuestra sangre, es algo que nos quemaba el pecho del dolor por no poder conservarla, no era fácil tomar esta decisión, pero tampoco podemos ser egoístas con ella y darle la oportunidad de darle una mejor vida de la que nosotros podríamos darle, es como les dije aquel día en la cafetería, deberíamos trabajar muy duro para que no le faltara nada, no tendríamos tiempo para dedicarle y deberíamos y si pudiéramos terminar nuestros estudios menos tiempo tendríamos para ella-les responde Edward.

-pero esta Carlisle y Esme o tus padres Bells-les refuta Alice.

-no podemos darle ese compromiso a tus padres Alice, mi padre trabaja por turnos locos en la comisaria y mi mama ya me dijo que no me ayudaría a cuidarla, es duro pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer y le damos la felicidad a otra familia que no puede tener hijos-le aclaro Bella.

-hermanos, sé que es difícil de entender y no les estamos pidiendo que lo hagan solo queremos sentir que estarán con nosotros cuando demos nuestro futurito a aquella familia para que vean como le damos felicidad a otras personas que van a ser felices como nosotros, solo estén con nosotros por favor-termino diciendo en un susurro Edward acongojado por la situación.

-Ed tienes todo mi apoyo pero no me pidan que este ahí en ese momento porque no sé si podre soportarlo-les hablo Rosalie

-Tranquila Rose, es todo lo que pedimos, un poco de comprensión para los chicos –le dijo más tranquilo Carlisle.

-es que yo no sé como pueden ser así con nosotros, solo piensan en ustedes y en nadie mas-le dijo Alice enfurecida poniéndose de pie para irse a su cuarto.

-no des un solo paso Marie Alice y siéntate que contigo conversaremos ahora y si haz de escuchar cada cosa que te diga, primero que nada estarás castigada por 3 semanas sin salidas y como ya te dije sin auto hasta nuevo aviso esto último, no tendrás celular, internet y televisión en tu cuarto solo ocupara el computador para hacer tus trabajos escolares y si tienes que hacer alguno con algún compañero lo harán en esta casa y en el comedor donde tu madre los estará vigilando, todos ustedes tienes 16 años, todos son unos niños, tu hermano y cuñada han tomado una decisión bastante muy madura para la edad que tienen y han debido madurar de golpe durante estos seis meses a causa de lo que están pasando, deben respetar lo que han decidido y no decir ni PLANEAR nada a costa de su situación ¿entendiste?-le informo Esme.

-está bien-le dijo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas de impotencia

-y esto también va para ustedes-les dijo a los demás jóvenes

-si señora-le respondieron al unísono.

-doy por terminada esta reunión, todos a la cama, Jasper y Rosalie pueden retirarse a su hogar, Bells ¿te quedas esta noche?-les dice Esme

-ehh no, no he podido hablar con mi padre así que no podre lo siento.

-entonces Ed te ira a dejar y se quedara contigo-le dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de ambos.

Ese día había sido muy agotador para cada uno de los presentes, no ha de ser fácil lo que vendría después, solo quedaban 3 meses en lo que deberían de aprovechar cada segundo que podrían tener antes de que Natalie los dejara para estar con otra familia y cada uno de esa familia lo sabía, hasta Alice sabia que tenía que hacer meritos con su hermano y cuñada para disfrutar lo que más pudiera de su sobrina.

…………**.**

**HOLIS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN TODAS LAS AUTORAS Y LECTORAS CHILENAS LUEGO DEL SUSTO QUE PASAMOS ESTE FIN DE SEMANA AQUÍ EN CHILE, NO HA REGRESADO LA LUZ EN TODOS LADOS ASI QUE POR ESO NO PUDE OCUPAR MI PORTATIL PORQUE NO TENIA BATERIA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP Y A PARTE QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION PARA HACERLO.**

**AHORA A LO QUE ME CORRESPONDE:**

**ESTE CAP LO HICE PORQUE HAY QUE DECIR QUE ESTA SITUACION DE LO QUE ESTAN PASANDO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS SUCEDE REALMENTE Y NO DEBE SER PARA NADA FACIL QUE TE RESPETEN TUS DECISIONES Y LO HICE TAMBIEN COMO PARA PONER U POQUITO AL PERSONAJE DE ALICE EN SU LUGAR, ME GUSTA ESTE PERSONAJE EN GENERAL PERO SIEMPRE QUE LEO EN OTRAS HISTORIAS SOBRE ELLA ES DEMACIADO AUTORITARIA YE IMPONE SU SANTA VOLUNTAD Y AQUÍ QUISE PONERLE UN ALTO A ESO, SI OFENDO A ALGUIEN SORRY NO ODIO A ESTE PERSONAJE PERO DEBIA HACERLO YA QUE MI YO INTERIOR ME LO PEDIA, OK HOY MARTES 2 DE MARZO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO COOFFF 26 COOFFF Y ME HAGO ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALO CON ESTE CAP, SE VE TAN LINDO EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**XOXO**

**Frances-k**


	7. No puedo dejar de llorar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**No puedo dejar de llorar**

-por favor ed ya no aguanto…-le decía entre jadeos su novia.

-amor, vente ahora, vente conmigo y disfruta…-le respondía de la misma manera Edward a Bella.

- ahhh... oh por dios….-y se dejo ir por el orgasmo que le provoco su novio, alcanzando su propio orgasmo también.

-mmm es genial estas posiciones, ¿Cuándo practicamos las otras amor?- le pregunto muy pagado de sí mismo ed.

-acabamos de tener sexo y ya quieres hacer las que nos faltan, se nota que no tienes un balón de playa como estomago amor, digo yo, se supone que la de antojo sexual soy yo, no tu-le contesto su novia embarazada tratando de cubrir su desnudez aunque a Edward le gustaba sin nada, no importara si estaba enorme por sus 6 meses de embarazo a él todavía lo excitaba.

-amor, desde que mi gran boca se abrió ese día en la consulta del ginecólogo he sido el hombre con ese mismo antojo, agradece que ya no me arranco como las primeras veces desde que estas antojada así vida mía-le dijo un muy dispuesto Edward a su novia.

Claro, desde que tenía una duda porque ya las posiciones que adoptaban o molestaban a Bella o no podía hacerlo Edward, hasta que consulto inocentemente al ginecólogo si se podían hacer algunas posiciones que había visto "por casualidad" en internet, bendito internet para Edward, ya que había sido su salvación para ella y para la satisfacción de él, porque estar con "los suministros cortados" casi 2 semanas para ellos ya era demasiado.

-debemos de vestirnos, mi papa llegara en cualquier momento y ya es un poco incomodo que te quedes todas estas noches a dormir conmigo y que mas encima nos vea así en…-le decía Bella hasta que fue interrumpida por la puerta de su cuarto ser golpeada por su progenitor.

-hola hija, te traje un pastel de… chicos por favor pónganse algo de ropa ya es mucho saber que te quedes Edward no molesta pero esto muy vergonzoso –les decía Charlie cuando entro al cuarto de su hija y los pillo solo tapados con las mantas de la cama.

-papa, sé que no es mucho pedir pero debiste tocar antes de entrar- le decia una Bella muy avergonzada.

-ehh cariño, tu papa toco la puerta antes de entrar ¿recuerdas?, y disculpe Charlie por la situación en la que nos encontró, bajamos en unos minutos-le dijo muy educadamente y avergonzado a la vez Edward.

-será lo mejor, debo de hablar con ustedes dos algo muy serio y quiero saber lo que sucedió el otro día en tu casa Edward, los espero abajo-dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

….

-bueno chicos, se que lo que les voy a decir no será mucho de su agrado pero debo ser consecuente con la situación actual-les dijo a los chicos que estaban sentados al frente de el.

- si papa, te escuchamos –le dijo Bella, Edward no decía nada porque por su cabeza pasaban muchas imágenes de lo que podría querer decirle su suegro, para empezar pensaba que les daba libre albedrio con el asunto de dormir en su casa, lo otro era que quería decirle que no lo quería volver a ver con su hija después de que dieran en adopción a la bebe, y por ultimo pensaba que…. En realidad pensaba en la otra posición que había encontrado en internet ayer, hasta que fue sacado de su ensoñación por el discurso que estaba comenzando su suegro.

-chicos, desde este momento les voy a dar las reglas a seguir en esta casa ya que pasas mucho tiempo aquí Edward y no es que moleste, por el contrario ya que mi horario hace que deje sola a Bella muchas veces y estoy agradecido que pases esas noches aquí con ella por cualquier emergencia que suceda sobre todo con el asunto de la bebe, pero deben de respetar el techo donde yo vivo, porque no va a significar de porque tu estas embarazada hija no habrá limitaciones sobre sus "encuentros", lo siento chicos pero no estoy de acuerdo sobre todo con lo que acaba de pasar esta mañana en tu cuarto hija, debes entender que no vives sola y no estuvo bien que se aprovechen de la confianza que les he dado a ambos porque yo perfectamente puedo restringirte la entrada a mi casa y no quiero hacer eso porque haz demostrado ser un muchacho responsable ante la situación que están pasando en estos momentos, si vas a quedarte aquí por las noches Ed o te vaya a quedar en la casa de el hija deben de avisarme por adelantado para no encontrarme con sorpresas y no tengamos malo entendidos ¿estamos de acuerdo con eso?...

- si señor- le respondieron a coro ambos chicos.

-lo siguiente es que debes de arreglar los problemas que tienes con tu madre Bells, no pueden seguir así, y tú lo sabes, para nadie esta situación ha sido fácil y debes también de escuchar su opinión, no te estoy diciendo que te vayas de aquí porque soy feliz teniéndote en casa conmigo hija, pero debes de hablar con tu madre.

-esta bien papa, lo hare-le dijo su hija.

-bien, ahora quiero saber que harán después de que nazca la bebe, cuáles son sus planes chicos, seguirán en la escuela habitual o tomaran cursos especiales para terminar el instituto anticipadamente, porque si fuera así queremos saber tus padres y yo lo que han decidido hacer.

-bueno… como me es un poco incomodo ir al instituto he conversado un poco con la orientadora escolar y me ha dicho que puedo dar exámenes libres hasta el nacimiento de la bebe, y luego si quiero seguir estudiando puedo dar el examen de nivel volver a la escuela al curso que me correspondería- le respondió su hija

-bueno, lo que respecta a mí, hable también con mi consejera escolar me dijo algo parecido, como me he sentido mal porque también he sentido los síntomas del embarazo, me ha dicho lo mismo, aunque no sé si lo hare todavía, pero me daría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Bella y así los dos estudiaríamos juntos para los exámenes libres-les comento Edward.

-bueno, cuando estén decididos de lo que van hacer nos informan por favor, ahora me gustaría saber que fue eso del complot que hizo tu hermana para que se quedaran con la bebe, Carlisle me comento algo ayer por teléfono-les dijo Charlie.

-bueno, la verdad que Alice tenia unos planes muy descabellados, desde hacernos hipnosis hasta querer secuestrarnos hasta que yo diera a luz a la bebe y obligarnos a quedarnos juntos como una familia, lo que llevo a estar castigada hasta nuevo aviso sin nada de privilegios, el otro día tomo su computador a escondida y salió con él a la calle para ver si encontraba señal de internet de algún vecino-le comento Edward. El castigo de su hermana había aumentado porque al día siguiente de la reunión familiar en su casa llamo a los padres adoptivos desde el celular de su hermano para que desistieran de adoptar a la bebe o convencería a su hermano y cuñada de que se negaran a entregarla en adopción a ellos y nadie, la cual fue descubierta por su madre de lo que estaba haciendo, la cual la pobre mujer muerta de vergüenza pidió disculpas al matrimonio que no paraba de llorar por teléfono por las palabras dichas por Alice, lo que causo que su castigo aumentara a ser indefinido y también ganándose el distanciamiento de su hermano cuñada por el daño causado.

-¿todavía están enojados con tu hermana?

-lo que hizo demuestra que no le importa lo que le dijimos el otro día y no tiene intención de aceptar nada, hasta en el instituto nos acosa con el tema, hasta Jasper está molesto con su actitud, ella debe entender que no puede ni debe de hacer estas cosas, ella no es Dios para decidir por los demás-dijo Edward muy enojado por la actitud de su hermana.

-ustedes verán que hacen con eso, traten de aclarar ese tema pronto con ellos, ahora comencemos a hacer los quehaceres Edward ya que las muchachas aquí presente no se pueden mover mucho-dijo muy divertido Charlie.

- eyy, nosotras nos hemos encargado de la casa todo este tiempo-le respondió Bella.

-amor haz caso a tu padre, futurito cuida que ella no se mueva y si sientes que se va a parar muévete o haz tu magia para que ella no se mueva del sillón-le hablaba Edward al vientre abultado de su novia, realmente parecía que estuviera embarazada de gemelas como decía Charlie pensó.

…..

-por favor Alice, deja ese tema ya, no aguanto que sigas con eso por favor-le decía por millonésima vez Bella a su "hermana", llorando a cascada por la situación que seguía de terca con el tema de querer hacerlos cambiar de opinión. La tenia acorralada en el baño de chicas en el instituto para hacerla cambiar de opinión, Alice no quería dar su brazo a torcer, creía a pie junto que conseguiría su cometido.

-Bella, debes entender que esto no está bien, hasta tu corazón lo sabe por favor acepta la realidad, la bebe es nuestra…-Alice fue interrumpida por el forcejeo de la puerta y gritos de sus amigos y hermanos que habían descubierto donde tenía "secuestrada" a bella.

-¿sabes que Alice?, esto ya raya de lo absurdo, si quieres tanto un bebe en la familia tenlo tu y haz lo que quieras ero DEJAME NEN PAZ, NO QUIERO VERTE HASTA QUE ACEPTES O DEJES ESTAS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS DE CONVENCIMIENTO PORQUE NO CAMBIAREMOS DE OPINION NI YO NI TU HERMANO- le dijo a todo pulmón Bella con lagrimas que no terminaban de caer por su rostro tratando de salir por la puerta que era bloqueada por Alice.

-bella por favor, la bebe…

La bebe no es tuya entiende eso Alice, déjanos en paz, he llorado cada día que ha pasado y ya no soporto tu actitud egoísta, jamás me imagine que tu siendo que te considero mi hermana y siéndolo tú de Edward estés actuando de esta manera tan absurda y descabellada, madura de una vez por todas Mary Alice y déjame en paz-dijo Bella en un tono bajo amenazador que Alice le dio escalofríos de escucharla.

-¿bella estas bien?, Alice abre la puerta ahora antes que mande a rose y a Ed que vayan por el director, te puede costar la expulsión por tu acto, razona Alice-le decía desde el otro lado Jasper.

-Bella por favor, te amo hermana no hagas esto-trato de detenerla Alice con lagrimas en su rostro

-Alice, basta-le dijo bella antes de salir del baño.

Afuera la esperaban su novio y amigos que al verla corrieron a su lado

-Jasper, ve con Alice, no se siente bien-le dijo Bella a su Jasper

-si mi niña, pero tu estas bien-le dijo Jasper.

-si lo estoy, solo las lagrimas típicas que salen por culpa de las hormonas

-bella…-le dijo Alice tras de su amigo

-Alice, cuando estés lista hablaremos, porque no quiero seguir llorando ahora-le respondió

-mary Alice esto lo sabrán nuestros padres, haz cruzado totalmente los limites, menos mal que es nuestro ultimo día aquí en la escuela-le dijo Edward a lo que todos lo quedaron mirando con cara de interrogación caminando al estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo Ed-le dijo Rosalie cuando estuvieron al lado de sus autos

-lo que escuchaste amiga, desde ahora daremos exámenes libres ya que por mi estado me es más difícil venir a la escuela y Ed está sufriendo con los síntomas del embarazo, tanto así que el otro día se desmayo en educación física y todos sabemos que esa es una de sus materias favoritas-les dijo bella.

-hermano sabia que eras un blando, hasta te has contagiado con los malestares de Bells, hay bebe que les has hecho a este par no-le dijo Rosalie muy divertida con la razón de los malestares de su "hermano"

-bueno chicos los dejamos porque tenemos que ir al terapeuta y de paso a la asistente social a la reunión con los Hunter, nos vemos en casa de Bella a la tarde para nuestra reunión, adiós-les dijo Edward.

-adiós chicos-se despidieron sus amigos.

Cada día era más difícil, porque cada día que pasaba los llevaba al momento de su verdad, el día que entregarían su tesoro más preciado, su futurito, solo quedaban un par de meses y no era nada fácil porque las lagrimas siempre acompañaban cada día que pasaba les era más difícil, ya no había marcha atrás, eso era definitivo para ambos, pero que era difícil… lo era.

…………**.**

**HOLIS GENTE, AQUÍ VOLVEMOS CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, NO ME GUSTABA COMO ESTABA QUEDANDO Y LO BORRE VARIAS VECES PORQUE NO ME LLENABA PARA NADA Y CON EL INGRESO DE MI HIJA A CLASES ESTE LUNES PASADO NO TUVE MUCHOTIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR A PARTE QUE MI HIJO MATO MI NETBOOK Y TUVE QUE ARREGLAR EL DISCO DURO DAÑADO…. NOP, NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA NADA , APARTE, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITOS TEMBLORES QUE HAN ESTADO SACUDIENDO TODOS ESTOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, COMO USTEDES YA SE HABRAN ENTERAD, MI PAIS HA SIDO SACUDIDO POR U FUERTE TERREMOTO Y TEMBLORES QUE ME TIENEN SIN DORMIR BIEN Y SIN NADA DE INSPIRACION.**

**OK, AHORA LO QUE COMPETE AL CA., NO ME SIGUE CONVENCIENDO, ALICE SE ENLOQUECIO UN POCO PERO NO SIGNIFICA NADA MAS QUE UN ARRANQUE DE LOCURA PEQUEÑITO,.**

**LO DAR EXAMENES LIBRES, AQUÍ EN CHILE SE USA MUCHO EN LOS COLEGIOS PARA LAS NIÑAS QUE QESTAN EMBARAZADAS PARA NO PERDER EL AÑO ESCOLAR, LA POSIBILIDAD QUE EDDY HICIERA LO MISMO DE LOS EXAMENES LIBRES LO INVENTE YOP,PERO LO DE TENER LOS SINTOMAS DEL EMBARAZO IGUAL QUE LA MUJER SI ES VERDAD, CONOZCO CASOS QUE HA SUCEDIDO Y LAS "FAMOSAS POSICIONES" TAMBIEN ES VERDAD…. NO PREGUNTEN COMO LO SE JAJAJAJAJY, Y EN DEFINITIVA DEJE EL APELLIDO HUNTER PARA LOS PADRES ADOPTIVOS PARA NO CONFUNDIR A NADIE.**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS PM, REVIEWS Y ALERTS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**XOXO**

**Frances-k**


	8. Todo debe volver a su cause

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo8**

**Todo debe volver a su cause**

Ya todo pasaba mas rápido en estos momentos para ellos, nada era el tiempo que les quedaba para afrontar el destino que habían elegido para su futurito, Bella ya estaba entrando a los 7 meses de embarazo y comenzaron a darse cuenta de que el reloj ya había sido activado para la cuenta regresiva, nada estaba bien para ellos en ese instante, como Bella era menor de edad y su custodia todavía le estaba entregada a su madre debía de volver a vivir con ella, pero la familia de Edward y el padre de Bella daban la batalla ara que ella no volviera a vivir con su madre, ya que esta culpaba a Edward de todos los "males" que le sucedían a su hija.

-hija, ya puedes estar tranquila-le dijo su padre que venia entrando a su habitación junto con los padres de Edward y su novio, seguido por sus tres amigos, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, ya que Rosalie se había quedado a hacerle compañía mientras los tres adultos estaban en los tribunales para solucionar el problema de custodia de Bella.

-¿Por qué, todo salió bien?-le pregunto alzando la mano para que su novio la ayudara a pararse, si… definitivamente parecía que esperaba gemelas pensó Charlie.

-si, _**el juez dio la custodia a tu padre temporalmente mientras estes embarazada, luego deberas de volver a vivir con ella cuando hayan entregado a la Natalie a la familia adoptiva, a menos que la conserven quedarías emancipada automáticamente y podrías ser tratada como un adulto mas en la sociedad**_- le contesto su suegro para que viera la decisión que había sido ya dictada.

-bueno al menos ya acabamos con este temita asi que podemos concentrarnos en lo ultimo que podemos adquirir para la bebe-dijo Alice y todos voltearon a mirarla- hey, no me vean asi solo quiero darle unos regalos a los padres adoptivos de Natalie para ella nada mas, lo juro, ya entendí mi lección y mi castigo, créanme que no fue fácil todos estos días castigada sin nada que hacer.

Claro que estaba contenta ahora por recuperar sus amigos y familia en general, ya que hasta su novio se había alejado de ella por su comportamiento y ahí comprendió que susu acciones habían sido erróneas, tanto asi fue su desesperación que fue a visitar a la señora Sullivan asistente social que llevaba el caso de sus hermanos para con la adopción pidiendo, mas bien exigiendo, que le diera respuestas de como y el porque de una decisión que ella debía de empezar a respetar, no lo entiende pero junto con Rose le han entregado su apoyo a la decisión que han tomado, desde ese dia, hace una semana, habían vuelto a ser el grupo que eran antes, el clan Cullen había vuelto en gloria y majestad al colegio y a la vida en general.

-pero bueno es hora de almorzar asi que vamos a comer afuera ¿Qué les parecen unas pizzas?, ¿Bella puedes comer pizza o quieres otra cosa?- les dice Esme.

-pizza para mi esta bien…-le decía Bella pero fue interrumpida por Edward que salió disparado al baño con solo escuchar la palabra de ese infame alimento… sip, todavía sentía los síntomas del embarazo.

-emmmm, mejor esperemos a que se le pase el malestar a Ed y vemos que podemos comer-les decía Charlie

-no se preocupen, vamos a comer pizza, puedo comerme una solo con el hambre que tengo-les contesto Edward entrando de nuevo la habitación.

…………**.**

**OK, ES CORTO EL CAP PERO NO PUEDO HACER NADA MAS MI DEBER COMO MADRE ME LLAMA Y LAS HORAS DE SUEÑO ME RECLAMAN PORQUE DESDE QUE SE NOS MOVIO EL PISO AQUÍ EN CHILE NO HE DORMIDO MAS DE DOS HORAS SEGUIDAS… SI ANTES SUFRIA DE INSOMNIO AHORA ES PEOR…**

**BUENO A LO QUE ME ATAÑE EN EXPLICACIONES, EN EL QUERIDO GOOGLE ENCONTRE ESTA INFORMACION SOBRE EL CASO DE QUE UNA CHICA SI ES MADRE ANTES DE CUMPLIR LA MAYORIA DE EDAD PUEDE QUEDAR EMANCIPADA AUTOMATICAMENTE EN CASO DE QUE CONSERVE AL BEBE.**

**AHORA…NO PODIA SEPARAR POR MUXO A ESTA SINGULAR FAMILIA, DEBIAN DE SER DENUEVO EL CLAN CULLEN EN PLENO Y COMO DICE EN UN CAP AUNQUE LOS HALE Y BELLA NO SEAN CULLEN SE LES CONSIDERABAN COMO TAL EN LA ESCUELA….**

**LO OTRO ESTE FIC. ES INSPIRADO EN EL PROGRAMA 16 AND PREAGNANT NO QUE SEA TAL CUAL PORQUE EL OTRO DIA ME PREGUNTARON POR PM PARA VER QUE CAP DE ESTE PROGRAMA ERA PARA VERLO Y ASI CONTESTO LA PREGUNTA DE…. CAMILLIS29**

**OKIS ME DESPIDO HASTA OTRO CAP…ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO…**

**XOXO**

**Frances-k**


	9. Comienza la despedida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Comienza la despedida**

Habían pasado los 8 meses mas movidos de su vida, pasando de tomar una decisión, en el apoyo y rechazo de algunos familiares y cercanos, hasta en la aceptación de que todo vaya a ser igual que antes.

Bella al fin había conversado con su madre y habían decidido de que en definitiva se quedaría a vivir con su padre, ya no había nada que hacer ya que su relación madre e hija se había desquebrajado hasta el punto de no poder arreglarlo, pero era algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento….lo único que quedaba ahora era la cuenta regresiva para que todo culminara para ellos dos, Edward no estaba mejor con todo esto, cada dia que pasaba para el era algo que no sabia como afrontarlo, los sentimientos los estaban desesperando porque no sabia que iba a pasar después, no sabia que hacer, tampoco que decir….

-no puedo creer que este llegando el momento de la verdad ed

Yo pienso lo mismo y no me convenzo de que ya falte tan poco amor mío, es algo que no pensé que pasaría tan pronto-le dijo Edward a Bella mientras la abrasaba por la cintura tocando su abultado vientre enternecido por los movimientos de la bebe.

-creo que es tiempo que termine de hacer mi maleta para cuando llegue el momento no estar a ultima hora y al paso que voy no creo que pueda tener tiempo después

-tranquila que tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto que nos queda amor- la tranquilizaba Edward y también se lo decía a si mismo porque el tampoco lo estaba.

Sus familiares no estaban muy diferentes que digamos, los padres de ambos estaban en un modo piloto por darles apoyo moral lo mas que podían y veian como sus hijos estaban pasando por un momento tan duro que no sabían como podían ayudarlos con su dificl momento, en fin todo va a su momento.

-no puedo soportar esto querido, siento el pecho oprimido por nuestros muchachos, nose que hacer para apoyarlos o que decirles-le decía Esme a Carlisle sentados en living de su casa, habían llamado a Charlie para conversar sobre la situación de sus hijos.

-en realidad yo estoy igual Esme, cada día veo a mi hija en un estado que no se puede el peso que lleva en su espalda-le comentaba Charlie dándole un sorbo a su café, meditando que podían hacer.

……….

Ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo y cada integrante de la familia estaba en un estado de melancolía que los hundía poco a poco…

-¿hey porque no cambiamos esas caras?, debemos de darnos animos entre todos-les decía Rosalie cuando se juntaron ese sábado en la casa de Bella para almorzar y pasar una tarde en grupo para hacer algo como en los viejos tiempos.

-ustedes diran, yo no puedo moverme mucho asi que sea algo a mis capacidades físicas-bromeo un poco Bella con su estado actual de una barriga de 8 meses y medio que apenas la dejaba moverse…"si… parece embarazada de gemelas" pensaron todos.

-ey, conozco esa mirada que tienen y no me gusta-les respondió enfurruñada Bella al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su novio y "hermanos"

-princesa nadie h dicho nada sobre tu enorme pansa- le dijo su Jasper.

-¡¡¡¡JASPER!!!!-gritaron todos

-al menos yo soy sincero con ella-les contesto de vuelta.

Bella lo miro y pensó "menos mal que el gracioso y desubicado era Emmett".

-Entonces que quieren jugar-dijo la pixi del grupo

-en realidad yo quería saber como están ustedes en estos momentos-les dijo Edward a sus "hermanos"

-no creo que igual que ustedes, pero yo al menos me encuentro un poco abatido con este tema de la adopción, veo que queda tan poco tiempo que no sé como lo haremos el día que pase todo, que quieren ustedes que hagamos, como debemos apoyarlos, es todo muy confuso para mi-les decía un muy atormentado Emmett. Sentía que debía de apoyar a su mellizo de alguna manera pero no sabia como

-en realidad, a pesar de no haber reaccionado bien al principio, estoy igual que Emmett, es difícil saber que hacer en ese momento, en cierto modo Ed, Emm y yo a pesar de ser trillizos, tenemos personalidades muy diferentes y en este momento me es muy difícil saber que hacer para darles palabras de aliento o de consuelo… en realidad no sé qué hacer chicos-les decía Alice.

-solo quiero que sepan que ese momento, cuando llegue el dia, estaremos de los primeros en darles apoyo… por algo somos el famoso "clan Cullen" o no-les dijo Rosalie a sus hermanos

Solo quedaba esperar hasta que llegara ese día… solo quedaba esperar…

…………**.**

**OK, EN REALIDAD NO ME GUSTO EL FINAL DE ESTE CAP… PERO CON UN POCO DE SURTE EL QUE VIENE QUEDARA MEJOR…**

**AL MENOS HOY PUDIMOS VER EL SPOYO DEL CLAN CULLEN ENTRE ELLOS…SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR EL DIA DEEEEEE…..HASTA OTRO CAP… **

**XOXO**

**Frances-k**


	10. El termino del camino

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**El termino del camino**

Ya llegaba la hora para estos jóvenes muchachos, ni siquiera ellos podían creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, claro que Bella era la que estaba pasando por ese momento mas fuerte para todos… porque ella estaba con contracciones en el comienzo de ese dia…

-oh, porque tiene que doler tantooooooooooo-trataba de decir Bella mientras marcaba el numero de su novio que había salido a comprar hace casi una hora y todavía no llegaba

-hola cielo-le responde Ed al tercer timbrado- ¿necesitas otra cosa aparte de la mermelada?

- ehhh…. Sii, trata de venir en este momento a casa, ha llegado la hora Edward-le dijo como pudo Bella

-…..-

-¿Ed estás ahí?, contéstame por…-y no pudo continuar con la frase ya que sintió el chirrido de varios autos en la entrada de su casa. Claro ya que Edward no estaba solo en el auto, sino que andaba con Emmett que llamo a Jasper que llamo a Alice que llamo a Rosalie que llamo a los padres de Edward que llamaron al padre de Bella.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BELLA DONDE ESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos a coro

-ESTOY EN LA SALA-les grito de vuelta

Lo más gracioso de la situación es que ella estaba sentada en el sillón del living viendo caricaturas y se agarraba el vientre con cada contracción que tenia

-por teléfono sonabas afligida y te veo tan tranquila-le decía Edward acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano

-es verdad y son fuertes y son cada tres minutos pero te llame porque estaba sola, y me daba miedo que no pudieras llegar a tiempo para… ahhh, espera un poco que esta es fuerte ahhhhhhhhhh, ugg lo que faltaba-les comentaba a tos que la miraban como se transformaba su cara por el dolor de las contracciones

-que, que pasa ¿mi Bells?-le pregunto su Jasper

-acabo de romper fuentes, ahora es oficial, hoy es el día familia-les informo Bella a cada familiar que estaba en ese momento en la sala a su alrededor, y al minuto salieron de su ensoñación y comenzaron a moverse por toda la casa mientras que Esme y Rose se quedaban con ella en el sillón para que no se sintiera sola.

Jasper y Emmett preparaban los autos para partir, Alice bajaba ropa limpia para Bella, Charlie llamaba a su trabajo para avisar lo que estaba sucediendo con su hija y de paso llamo a Renne para avisarle los pormenores, Carlisle llamaba al hospital para que tuvieran preparada una habitación para Bella y Edward llamaba a la asistente social para que le avisara a los padres adoptivos sobre el momento del parto que ya había comenzado

……..

-muy bien Bella ya llevas casi dilatada 7 cm. El parto ya había comenzado en casa y el rompimiento de la bolsa apresuro el proceso, para ser primeriza llevas un buen ritmo cariño-le dijo el doctor Coccio.

En ese momento entraron sus hermanas para comentarle lo que sucedía afuera del cuarto

-y es así como Ed nos tiene a todos con los nervios de punta-le termino de contar como Edward a medico y enfermera que pasaba le preguntaba por el estado de su novia

-Bella hace unos momentos los Hunter llamaron por teléfono, dicen que llegan mañana y te mandan mucha fuerza-le comento Rose un poco incomoda con la situación que los padres adoptivos llegaran tan pronto, porque eso significaba una sola cosa… y era que ya no había marcha atrás.

-ehhh, que bueno, espero que todo salga según lo planeado con el parto y todo marche sobre ruedas-les contesto Bella dándose cuenta de que sus hermanas no estaban todavía cómodas con el tema sobre la entrega de la bebe a otra familia.

Ellas sabían que no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo… solo estar el clan Cullen para apoyarse y dar ese paso tan importante en sus vidas.

…..

**9 horas después…**

-ok Bella y estamos listos, ¿quieren que entre alguien al parto o nadie más?

- démosle doc. Que ya no doy más, solo Ed y yo-le respondió una Bella muy poco dispuesta a seguir esperando

-entonces cuando yo te diga comienza a pujar como te enseñe… ahora 1 2 3 puja fuerte-le decía el doctor

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y faltaba muy poco ya para que naciera, fue en ese momento en que Bella se dio cuenta del paso que ya estaba dando un paso a algo muy importante, iba a darle la vida a una persona y darle felicidad a otras para que tuvieran la oportunidad de ser padres.

-bien Bella ya salió, es una linda niña, felicidades chicos, por la bebe y por la felicidad que le darán a otra pareja para ser una familia – les decía el doctor a los adolescentes

Edward lloraba porque sentía en su pecho una felicidad que jamás pensó sentir en su vida, las palabras del doctor llegaron hasta el fondo su ser porque se daba cuenta que ya todo había terminado, ahora comenzaba otra etapa de sus vidas, los Hunter llegaban en dos horas mas y todo acabaría pronto…

…………**.**

**EMMM… QUE LES PUEDO DECIR… A PARTIR DE ESTE CAP SOLO QUEDA UNO MAS Y EL EPILOGO Y YA LLORO POR LO QUE VA A OCURRIR… COMIENZA LA DESPEDIDA DE LA BEBE Y DE MI BEBE QUE ES ESTE FIC QUE ME INSPIRE EN ESCRIBIIR DESPUES QUE VI EN MTV EL PROGRAMA SOBRE EL EMBARAZO ADOLESCENTE Y COMO ESTA CHICA DECIDIO A DAR A SU BEBE EN ADOPCION**

**QUE LES PUEDO DECIR… SOY SENTIMENTAL…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	11. Ya llega todo a su final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Ya llega todo a su final**

Por ella esperaron durante 9 largos meses, por ella sufrieron los primeros meses por el poco entendimiento de sus cercanos en su decisión, por ella vieron muchos obstáculos en su decisión, y por ella hay una pareja que comenzara como una pequeña familia, ahora todo se veía tan lejano y tan cerca a la vez, ahora se daban cuenta del significado de su sacrificio y el de los demás por el acto que estaban por realizar.

-se parece mucho a ti Bells-le decía Edward a su novia mientras se paseaba con ella en brazos por la habitación del hospital, estaba aprovechando los últimos momentos como podía con su… futurito, no podía pensar en ella como su hija porque ya estaba sufriendo con todo lo que iba a pasar en un par de horas más para agregarse otro sufrimiento a su corazón.

- si, me sorprende que no se parezca a ti, es demasiado el parecido que tenemos ambas, pero mi hij…-se interrumpió automáticamente Bella por lo que iba a decir, no, no, ella no era su hija, ella ahora iba a ser la hija de alguien más y las hormonas le estaban haciendo jugar una mala pasada.

-Bella, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?-le pregunto su novio

-sí, le estamos dando la oportunidad de que ella sea feliz con una familia que le pueda dar lo que necesite, claro que tenemos algo de nostalgia ahora, pero todo vale la pena por lo que ella se merece, ella será siempre nuestro futurito amor, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso-le dijo una Bella decidida pero a la vez algo acongojada por la situación.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y los jóvenes se tensaron porque pensaron que ya era la hora, pero se relajaron al ver entrar a toda su familia.

-venimos s darle la bienvenida a la bebe-les dijo su Jasper.

-claro, pasen clan Cullen-les bromeo Edward.

Todos se asomaron a los brazos para observar a la niña, Natalie, aquella pequeñita que pronto los dejaría tan pronto pensaban ellos, todos estaban con una pena en su corazón, pero la aguantaron como pudieron para darles apoyo a sus hermanos que estaban pasando, aunque no lo demostraban, sabían que Bella y Edward estaban con una penita en su corazón.

-¿estas cómoda hermana? ¿Necesitas otra almohada, algo?-le preguntaron Alice y Rose.

-no se preocupen por mi ya estoy bien y no tengo mucho dolor tampoco-le contesto Bella.

En el otro lado de la habitación mientras las chicas estaban ayudando a su hermana a ponerse ropa más cómoda y acomodándola en la cama estaban los tres chicos estaban embobados viendo a ese pequeñito milagro de la vida en brazos de Edward.

-ahhhh ¿puedo cargarla por fissssssssss?-pregunto como un niño pequeño Jasper, sip, Jasper actuando como un niño cuando era considerado el más serio del clan, mientras era observado como si fuera un bicho raro por los otros dos adolescentes, algo dudoso Edward se la entrego a este "raro Jasper".

-hola cosita más linda que puede existir en el mundo, eres muy linda, shi que lo eres cosita pechocha de este mundo-le decía Jasper a la bebe en un tono… nada propio de él que los tenía a todos extrañados, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, quizás sea la única vez que pueda hacer esto con la bebe y no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

-emmm ok basta de arrumacos con la bebe que me toca a mi ahora-le dijo Emmett a su hermano para que le pudiera dar un poco de amor antes de verla partir a la bebe.

-solo eres envidioso porque yo soy más guapo y fui el primero en cargarla-le decía Jasper a Emmett mientras le pasaba delicadamente a la recién nacida.

-eso es mentira porque esta pinchechita chabe que yo la adoro y que era yo el que leía mientras estaba en la panza de…-se interrumpió Emmett al no saber como debía de nombrar a Bella en el sentido de lo que ella significaría en la vida de la bebe.

-Emmett solo dile que soy Bella, tranquilo que no eres el único que esta algo inquieto con esto-le dijo Bella en un susurro porque sabía que si hablaba mas fuerte rompería en llanto, pero su intento fue en vano porque sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se acercaron a su cama para darle todo su amor. Emmett le entrego la bebe a Bella para que la niña fuera observada por todos, en ese momento nadie fue capaz de seguir aguantando las lagrimas, lagrimas silenciosas para no interrumpir el sonido que los tenía a todos embelesados, que eran los pequeños gemiditos que producía la bebe en ese momento.

-¿quieren comenzar a despedirse de ella?- les decía un Edward muy acongojado.

Primero la cargo Alice y comenzó a decirle unas palabras que luego fue seguida como ejemplo por los demás para despedirse de la bebe:

"hermosa bebe, nuestra Natalie y digo nuestra porque siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y pensamientos, espero que cada día que le siga a este puedas saber quien fuimos nosotros para ti, yo seré para ti Alice, la loca que hizo el plan de secuestrar a este par que te dio la vida-todos se rieron incluyendo a Alice del comentario- quiero darte a través de estas palabras pequeñas que siempre estarás con nosotros en alma y belleza, mi hermosa bebe".

Luego de aquellas palabras le dio un beso en su cabecita, se la entrego a Rosalie, se seco las lagrimas y salió tranquilamente de la habitación para que todos entendieran que debían de hacer eso para que les dieran sus últimos momentos a Edward y Bella de despedirse.

Rosalie muy emocionada comenzó con sus palabras:

"chiquita linda, en este momento quiero arrancar contigo e mis brazos para que no te vayas de nuestro lado, pero eso solo ocasionaría dolor a otras personas que están locos por tenerte en sus vidas y estoy feliz porque tu les vas a dar esa felicidad que tanto les darás porque yo se que será así, porque a nosotros nos la diste mientras estuviste en el vientre de Bella, ya nos volvías locos con tus movimientos y ahora todo va terminar para bien, porque tú eres eso, un bien que dará alegría y amor a todos quien te rodeen el día de mañana, adiós mi dulce chiquita".

Rosalie le entrego la bebe a Jasper, e hizo el mismo procedimiento que Alice y salió de la habitación.

Jasper lloraba y como pudo le dijo sus palabras a la bebe:

"cochita linda de mi corazón, todavía no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando, nos uniste en un momento para evitar tu partida ya hora estamos todos despidiéndonos de ti, debes de saber que cualquier cosa que necesites el dia de mañana, debes de llamarme y yo golpeare al que te haga daño, al que te falte el respeto y a todo chico que quiera algo contigo, no, es broma solo puedo decirte que te adoro y te voy a adorar siempre, mis bendiciones para ti".

Ahora solo quedaba Emmett para despedirse y recibio a la bebe de los brazos de su hermano el cual hizo lo mismo que su novia y su hermana.

Emmett muy concentrado en los movimientos de la bebe le comenzó a decir:

"quiero que sepas que las dos personas que están a mi lado son tus padres, ellos como personas responsables y maduras pensaron en todo momento en tu bienestar y te amaran siempre, no importa que pase de ahora en adelante, cada día que pase siempre te recordare y diré para mis adentros 'Natalie es la niña más linda que conocí un día' y ahora que estas en mis brazos es lo que pienso y siempre lo hare, te deseo lo mejor para tu vida y te amare siempre pinchechita linda de mi corachon".

Se seco las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, le dio un beso en la cabecita de Natalie y se la entrego a Bella y antes de salir de la habitación les dijo:

-chicos, sé que soy considerado algo gracioso a veces, pero déjenme decirles que han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, deben de saber que lo que están haciendo no lo hace cualquiera, solo lo hace las personas que aman a su hijo o hija en este caso, han hecho algo maravilloso y estoy muy orgulloso de decir que soy su hermano-se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

A continuación entraron los padres de los chicos pero ellos no querían decir palabras porque eso los dejaría más destrozados de lo que estaban.

Luego de quedar solos nuevamente en la habitación, comenzaron con sus propias despedidas.

-chiquita linda cada palabra que te pueda decir solo serán la milésima parte que siento en este instante, porque la decisión que tomamos tu madre y yo no lo hicimos por nosotros, lo hicimos por ti, solo esperamos que no nos juzgues por lo que estamos haciendo ahora, porque fue muy difícil todo el proceso que hemos pasado en esta aventura de 9 meses a tu alrededor, te amaremos siempre y siempre serás nuestra-le dijo Edward a su hija, si, ya no aguantaba las ganas e decirlo, tenía una opresión en el pecho que lo tenía a punto de dar pie atrás, y si no fuera por las palabras que dijo bella lo hubiera hecho.

-futurito, siempre te amaremos, en este instante podría arrepentirme de todo y hacer que te quedaras con nosotros, pero eso ocasionaría qué tu felicidad fuera cortada por un momento egoísta de nuestra parte y no es justo para ti ni para tus futuros padres que deben de estar ansiosos por conocerte y tenerte con ellos, solo recuerda que te amaremos siempre no importa lo que pase, siempre será así, ¿cierto papa Edward?-le dijo con una sonrisa Bella

-cierto mama Bella-le respondió su novio también con una sonrisa.

Solo quedaba esperar ahora… solo quedaba esperar

…….

Habían pasado tres horas y habían llegado la señora Sullivan y los Hunter con un bolso para la bebe, se habían encontrado con toda la familia de los chicos afuera y fueron recibidos con abrazos y saludos sinceros de cada uno, para luego entrara a la habitación y encontrar a Bella con la bebe en brazos de Edward durmiendo.

-hola chicos, nose si decir felicidades o… nose no tengo idea, disculpen-les dijo Morgan seguida de Andrew.

-todo está bien, en todo caso a ustedes hay que decirles felicidades es una niña-le respondió un mas calmado Edward ya que no sintió nervios al verlos entrar, no, ahora estaba listo para lo que viniera en su vida y en su futuro.

A Bella y a Natalie ya les habían dado el alta, estaban listas para irse, pero cada una por su camino, una a llenar un amor en su nueva familia y la otra a seguir con su vida recordando a ese futurito que le dio mucha felicidad por un corto tiempo pero bien aprovechado.

-ok chicos creo que ha llegado el momento que todos hemos estado esperando, ¿quieren que su familia entre?-le dijo la señora Sullivan.

-yo creo que es lo mejor-le respondió Bella.

La señora Sullivan salió y les pidió a todos que entraran, y así lo hicieron, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Charlie, Renne y Carlisle y debieron de presenciar aquella escena que los dejaría marcados en su corazón para siempre. Al momento de que Edward se paro del lado de Bella los sollozos de todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a los 6 adolescentes, los padres de los chicos y de los padres adoptivos, todo era como una nebulosa y no sabían que hacer o decir, solo que los Cullen y los Swan estaban presenciando un momento en que se daban cuenta que sus vidas en general estaban cambiando para siempre.

-bueno, les presento a su hija Natalie Caroline Hunter, felicidades es una niña muy linda-les dijo Edward que tenía sus lagrimitas de felicidad por dejar de lado ese egoísmo y darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo bien en su vida.

-no saben lo que esto significa para nosotros chicos, ustedes acaban de hacernos una familia al fin muchas gracias por todo, de verdad-les dijo Andrew al momento en que Edward le entrega a la bebe a Morgan para que la cargara definitivamente y disimuladamente le quitaba la cobijita con la que estaba envuelta.

-bueno como ya están de alta podemos irnos ahora-les dijo Edward.

Cuando todos salieron del hospital fueron detenidos por la voz de Andrew que se dirigió a Edward y a Bella para pedirles una última cosa.

-quisiéramos que nos acompañaran a nuestro auto, queremos despedirnos en privado de ustedes si se puede.

-claro, no hay problema, familia venimos en un momento-les dijo Edward.

-esta bien, te esperamos en tu auto Ed-le dijeron sus "hermanos"

-queremos que sepan que los amamos mucho chicos y queríamos darles un recuerdo de parte nuestra-le dijo Morgan mientras habría su bolso y les entregaba a cada uno una cadena con un relicario con una con la fecha del día en que "sellaron su compromiso".

-ahora es el momento de decir adiós, creo-les dijo tímidamente Bella.

-o es un adiós cariño es un hasta pronto-le dijo muy cariñosamente Morgan.

Así se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y de su futurito y los vieron partir, los vieron alejarse derramando lágrimas, lagrimas de felicidad y de tristeza a la vez… era hora de comenzar de nuevo a caminar, a seguir con su vida y con el recuerdo de aquella bebe que siempre de una manera los va a unir, aunque en futuro estén juntos o no, siempre estará ella para recordarles que ella siempre será una parte de ellos dos… siempre.

…………**.**

**OK, QUE QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA… CON ESTE CAP MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA Y RECORDABA ALGO DE ESA HISTORIA QUE VI NO PUDE AGUANTAR LA PENA Y DERRAMAR UN PAR DE LAGRIMAS… QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, SOY MADRE Y DUELE ALGO ASI…**

**YA LLEGA EL EPILOGO…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	12. epilogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**EPILOGO**

**BELLA POV**

Han pasado ya 4 años de aquel día en que nuestra vida cambio para siempre, cada día fue muy difícil por lo que paso, por mucho tiempo me preguntaba si lo que hicimos Edward y yo estuvo bien, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión cada vez que visitábamos a la pequeña Natty, si me preguntan cómo es solo puedo decirles que es una copia exacta a mí de pequeña, ufff, es imposible no acordarme de ella sin aguantar las lagrimas que se apoderan de mis ojos cada vez que lo hago, sobre todo porque cuando fuimos a su cumpleaños número 2, Edward y yo ya no éramos pareja, habíamos terminado un mes antes del cumpleaños de Natty y fue difícil reunirnos en ese evento sin estar juntos y además estaba el hecho en común acuerdo decidimos que la visita para el segundo cumpleaños sería la última visita que haríamos ya que queríamos que vieran que eran una familia de tres y no de cinco, así que nos hacíamos a un lado para que disfrutaran de su nueva vida como correspondía.

Se preguntan porque nos separamos Edward y yo, bueno, Edward conoció a la chica nueva que llego en nuestro último año de instituto, era muy agradable y era imposible el sentir algún rencor hacia ella, nuestra relación ya iba en picada y no daba para más, tres meses luego de nuestra separación Edward comenzó salir con Tanya (la chica nueva) y yo conocí a otro muchacho llamado Brody, muy agradable, a todos les costo que nuestra relación se acabara así pero respetaban a nuestras nuevas parejas y las integraron sin ningún problema.

Al terminar el instituto, yo fui con Rosalie y Emmett a Yale mientras que Jasper, Edward y Alice fueron a Harvard, conseguí una beca completa para estudiar comercio exterior, mi relación con Brody no duro mucho, solo 6 meses después de que nos graduamos la dimos por finalizada, yo no conseguí nunca olvidar a Edward, siempre fue mi único hombre y no pude olvidar el hecho que habíamos tenido una hija que crecía en un hogar que ambos habíamos elegido para ella.

En mi segundo año de universidad imaginaran mi sorpresa al encontrarme afuera de mi cuarto a… si, Edward estaba parado fuera de mi dormitorio con sus cosas.

-Ed que sorpresa, ¿estás buscando la habitación de Emmett?-le pregunte sintiendo mariposas a mil en mi estomago.

**Edward pov**

-en realidad estaba buscándote a ti Bells-le respondí maravillándome con su belleza otra vez.

La última vez que la había visto fue cuando nos juntamos todos en Forks en nuestras primeras vacaciones que fue en navidad en nuestro primer año de universidad, ese día me había enterado por Rosalie que Bella había terminado recientemente con el Brody, también me había confesado por "casualidad" que jamás se entrego a Él y yo estaba eufórico por ambas noticias, yo por mi parte había terminado con Tanya tres meses de haberla comenzado, nadie lo sabía y solo teníamos encuentros esporádicos y siempre teníamos uno que otro beso, pero jamás estuve con ella íntimamente, nunca pude porque estaba todavía muy enamorado secretamente de mi hermosa Bella, ella siempre fue mi amor y la última vez que visitamos a la pequeña Natty fue para su segundo cumpleaños, dolió mucho llegar a ese acuerdo con Bella porque estaba sintiendo que era una separación definitiva de mis dos amores, mi hija y la mujer que amaba con todo mi corazón, ella no sabía que yo había terminado con Tanya ya que jamás se lo comente a nadie, solo a Rose que era mi confidente fiel… mi hermana querida…. Después de Alice claro.

Y ahora no pude aguantar mucho más lejos de mi amada que pedí el traslado de universidad y pedí una media beca para estudiar en Yale junto a mis amigos, ya que nuestros hermanos mantenían sus relaciones a distancia, me demostraron que el amor de ellos era sin fronteras y se amaban como el primer día, pero yo no tenía nada con Bella y no pude aguantar más, hice todo el papeleo y aquí estoy, afuera de su habitación que por coincidencias del destino queda a dos habitaciones del mío, pero antes de ir al mío tenía que verla, le había hablado a mi hermano para preguntarle cual era la habitación de mi amada para decirle cuanto la amaba.

Y aquí me tienen, enfrente de ella con los nervios de verla, a sus 20 años cumplidos hace una semana, se ve maravillosa, como el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia hace 6 años atrás, hermosa como siempre.

-emm que haces con tus cosas aquí, ¿te echaron de la universidad?- me pregunto aterrada, no les digo, es tan hermosa cuando se preocupa por alguien, es linda.

-ehh no cariño, he pedido un traslado, pedí media beca para estudiar aquí, contigo, Bella no puedo concebir otro día alejado de ti te amo con todo lo que tengo, e incluso hable con los Hunter y nos enviaran todos los meses fotos de Natalie para que podamos verla así, Bella hemos sacrificado mucho, se que nunca consideraste que la causa de nuestro termino pudo ser porque no aguantamos lo que pasamos por la bebe, pero yo sí y cada día la extraño demasiado, ella no estaría contenta si nos viera separados, ella querría que estuviéramos juntos, lo sé porque es lo que me dijeron los Hunter, emmm ¿puedo pasar? Oh no mejor porque no vengo a tu habitación cuando terminen las clases ¿te parece?-le pregunte esperanzado a un respuesta afirmativa.

-ehh claro mi última clase termina a las 18:00 puedes venir media hora después-me respondió con una sonrisa- ahora debo irme porque tengo clases en 10 minutos y no quisiera llegar retrasada.

-si no hay problema, voy a acomodarme a mi habitación que por cierto es a dos habitaciones de la tuya-le comente muy entusiasmado.

-está bien nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió de mi con un efusivo abrazo haciéndome mantener la esperanza de que podríamos volver a estar juntos.

…….

La espere afuera de su puerta muy ansioso sin saber que podía pasar, no sabía que podía suceder entre nosotros, estaba tan nervioso que apenas entre a mi habitación la ordene completa, sin dejar nada fuera de su lugar, como había llegado a las 10 de la mañana ya tenía todo listo para las 3 de la tarde, estaba dando una última mirada al pasillo cuando la veo entrar en él y si mis esperanzas son correctas venia apurada con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

-hola, espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado -dijo cuando abría su puerta.

-no hay problema, de hecho ya tengo lista mi habitación por si algún momento quieres conocerla es la 256-le comente por "casualidad" si quería pasar por ahí.

-es bueno saberlo, siéntate por favor-me dijo indicándome su cama mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-Bella, se que hemos pasado por un momento muy duro y casi diría trágico por tomar la decisión de entregar a nuestra hija en adopción, pero no me arrepiento porque lo hicimos pensando en ella, eso nos desgasto muy profundo y fuimos matando nuestro amor poco a poquito… además conocimos a otras personas que fueron también importantes, pero puedo decirte que no deje de amarte, tanto así que termine con Tanya a los tres meses, todavía tenía las esperanzas de que volviéramos, sobre todo para nuestras primeras vacaciones de la universidad cuando me entere que habías terminado con Brody, pero como no vi reacción tuya no hice nada, salvo que siguiéramos hablando por teléfono hasta hace poco, se que sufriste por la decisión de dejar de ver a Natalie pero como tu dijiste, era lo mejor para ellos como familia aunque ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo…-le decía hasta que interrumpió mis palabras.

**Bella pov**

-Ed se que todo ha sido muy difícil, dios si estuve con terapia hasta hace un par de meses y no te lo quise decir porque pensé que todavía estabas con Tanya, con razón cuando la vi la semana pasada no entendió cuando le dije que te mandara saludos de mi parte, me miro como si me fallara la memoria o algo así, yo también siento algo por ti, eres mi primer amor y siempre te he amado, todavía te amo-le dije interrumpiéndolo, dios ¿esta era mi oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos otra vez?, si es así dame una señal…. Y la tuve, Edward se paró de cama para tomarme en brazos y besarme como lo hacía hace mucho.

-te amo mi Bella y si estás de acuerdo podemos volver a retomar el contacto con Natalie, como te había dicho los Hunter quieren que sigamos teniendo contacto con ellos y con nuestro futurito solo debemos de decirles y será así.

No podía creerlo, había recuperado a mi amor eterno y mas encima podía volver a ver a nuestro futurito otra vez, gracias dios por darme otra felicidad….gracias.

**2 años después**

Hoy por fin se graduaban esta pareja que en su adolescencia pasaron por momentos muy difíciles para su corta edad, quedar embarazados a los 16 años no fue para nada fácil, decidir que hacer tampoco lo fue, pero lo más difícil fue entregarla y separase de ella para no verla seguido, hoy Bella swan de 22 años se graduaba con honores de comercio exterior, ya tiene un lugar donde trabajar y también un lugar donde vivir, su novio y ahora prometido Edward Cullen también se graduaba de comercio exterior, trabajaría junto con Bella y tenía un lugar donde vivir también ya que se casarían en tres semanas más, luego de aquella tarde en la habitación de ella, llamaron a los hunter para comunicarles su decisión, ellos muy contentos les comentaron a los chicos que los esperaban para el cumpleaños de Natalie y decirle cual era su procedencia, Natalie siendo hija biológica de Bells y Ed heredo su madurez y comprendió sin ningún problema de donde eran sus orígenes y también en su mente pudo encontrar el parecido finalmente con alguien al momento de volver a ver a Bella después de 3 años sin verla.

Hoy, Natalie de 6 años y medio estaba sentada en las sillas de la universidad al lado de su padres adoptivos viendo como aquellas personas que le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir y de darle un futuro se graduaban y comenzaban una nueva vida, siempre estando a su lado para lo que necesitara sien domo tíos o amigos para el futuro.

-felicidades mis muchachos-les dijo Natalie dando un gran abrazo a cada uno

-gracias futurito-le respondieron ellos a la vez haciendo que la pequeña riera a carcajadas.

-chicos una foto familiar-les dijo Andrew para que posaran.

Ed tomo a Natalie en brazos y abrazo a Bella con el otro y así, posaron para la posteridad, para demostrarles que el costo de la felicidad puede tener un buen final, para que supieran los demás que para ellos valió la pena el costo de la felicidad.

**Fin.**

…………**.**

**SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER POR TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC. QUIERO DECIR QUE NO FACIL ESCRIBIR EL EPILOGO PORQUE NO SABIA POR DONDE EMPEZAR Y QUIZAS ES ALGO INESPERADO, PERO ME ACORDE DE UN FIC QUE LEI HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO PUDE ACORDARME DE QUE CUPIDO ES MUY JUGUETON A VECES, AUNQUE EL DESTINO SIEMPRE NOS JUEGA ESAS MALAS PASADAS AQUÍ ESTAMOS PARADOS PARA DARLE FRENTE…**

**EL EMBARAZO ADOLESCENTE ES MUY COMUN EN TOODO EL MUNDO Y MUCHAS PAREJAS JOVENES OPTAN POR ENTREGAR A ESTAS CRIATURITAS EN ADOPCION PARA QUE PUEDAN TENER UN MEJOR PASAR, A VECES ES ASI A VECES NOP, PERO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES LA REALIDAD Y HAY QUE ASUMIRLA…YAYAYA ME ESTOY PONIENDO MAL SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES… GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


End file.
